Cancer is one of the common diseases that threaten human health. The mortality rate of cancer ranks the highest among other diseases. Currently clinical antitumor drugs face prominent toxicity issues in chemotherapy. Nowadays, an important topic on antitumor drugs is to improve the therapeutic effect while reducing the toxicity of the drugs at the same time.
Existing cytidine compounds are mainly used for treating blood tumors. Certain cytidine compounds are also used for solid tumors. However, problems arise due to high toxicity, narrow scope of application and poor therapeutic effect of these compounds. Further, human cancer is prone to producing drug resistance to existing cytidine compounds, resulting in failure of treatment and tumor recurrence.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.